Vulnerabilidade
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Booth bate à porta de Bones pela manha e tem uma chocante surpresa. Hurt/Confort/Fluff.


Hi, folks!

Essa é a primeira vez que consigo escrever alguma coisa em quase um ano e meio. Estou surpresa e feliz.

Escrevi esta no dia 29 de janeiro - aniversário da minha irmã. Acordei de manhã com a idéia e escrevi "de uma sentada só". Minha inspiração quando vem é assim: me pega igual um raio e eu escrevo sem parar.

Tenho outras histórias na cabeça, o problema é arranjar tempo pra sentar e escrever. Anyway...

Bones não me pertence, assim como seus personagens (embora eu gostaria m-u-i-t-o que Booth me pertencesse!). Todos os direitos resevados à Fox Television, seus criadores e idealizadores.

Não se esqueça de apertar o "Review" ao fim e me dizer o que achou. Quem sabe com isso minha inspiração não cresce? ;)

* * *

**Vulnerabilidade**

- Hey, Bones! Encontrei um filme que você nunca...

Booth estacou ao olhar para ela. Brennan terminou de fechar a porta e se encostou na parede. Estava... verde! Ele entrou na casa dela tão depressa e tão empolgado que não reparou na parceria. Ela não só estava verde como tinha profundas olheiras. Ele largou o DVD sobre a mesa e correu para ela. Estava gelada, a pele ligeiramente pegajosa de suor e não fez objeção alguma quando Booth passou o braço pelas costas dela, o outro segurando seu braço, e a conduziu até o sofá. Ela desmoronou lá, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sim, ela estava muito, muito mal. Booth passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos dela. Sua voz era preocupada quando falou:

- Ei, o que você tem?

Ela não abriu os olhos e respirou fundo de novo antes de falar:

- Enjoo. Parece que tem um redemoinho no meu estômago.

Ele franziu a testa. A voz dela estava tão fraca...

- O que você comeu ontem à noite?

- O usual, acho...

- O usual vindo a ser...

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Maça e ... e um café, acho.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar. Bones! Sempre pensando nos outros – fossem eles mortos ou vivos – nunca nela mesma.

- Até que horas você trabalhou?

A voz dele tinha um tom de reprimenda que fez ela se sentir com 4 anos de idade. Ela respirou fundo de novo.

- Três da manhã...

Ele fez um som reprobatório. Ela sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e respirou fundo de novo. Sua boca salivou.

- Booth, eu...

Então ela se levantou e saiu depressa como um raio. Direto para o banheiro.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois Booth foi encontra-la. Ela estava sentada no chão, abraçada ao vaso. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais fundos – se é que era possível – e a fina camisola de cetim bege estava grudada em sua pele. Ela estava tão branca quanto a própria porcelana que a cercava e o jeito como olhava para Booth fez o coração dele apertar.

Ela estava vulnerável!

Ele se desencostou da porta, se abaixou e tomou-a nos braços.

- OK, Bones. Vamos cuidar de você.

Então ele beijou-a na testa e a tirou dali.

* * *

Camille sentiu o celular vibrar e levou a mão ao bolso. O nome "Seeley Booth" piscava na tela.

- Não, Booth, Dr. Brennan não chegou ainda e eu não sei onde ela está.

- Bom dia pra você também, Camille!

Ela riu.

- Desculpe, Booth. É que sua pergunta costuma ser sempre a mesma.

- Mas você falhou dessa vez, minha cara. Bones está comigo e não vai trabalhar hoje.

Camille parou um segundo, a testa franzida, e depois brincou:

- Hei, eu não sei o que vocês fizeram a noite toda, mas é muita cara-de-pau da sua parte...

- Estamos no hospital, Camille.

A voz dele era séria e a legista parou de novo, refletindo a preocupação dele em sua própria voz:

- O que ela tem?

- Não definiram ainda. Ela vomitou a madrugada inteira. Eles colheram sangue, fizeram exames... Ela está no soro agora. – Ele suspirou, sua voz assumiu um tom culpado. – Ela estava tão mal quando a encontrei, Cam. Tão mal...

- Ei, ei, ei! Não entre nessa, ok? Você não tinha como saber. Ok, Seeley?

Ele suspirou de novo.

- Ok. Eu dou notícias quando as tiver.

* * *

Booth caminhou devagar pelo corredor até chegar ao enorme vidro que mostrava a enfermaria da emergência. Ela estava deitada lá, naquela maca dura e fria, um fino lençol branco cobrindo seu corpo igualmente branco, a sonda do soro fazendo seu caminho do suporte até o braço dela. Ele entrou devagar, pegou a cadeira mais próxima e se sentou ao lado dela. Ela continuava gelada, ele notou ao tomar-lhe a mão. Procurou um cobertor até visualizar um no móvel metálico no canto à esquerda.

Ele se levantou, pegou o cobertor e estendeu sobre ela, voltando a se sentar. Então deu um risinho abafado, considerando a ironia. Da última vez que ele esteve naquela posição em um hospital, era Cam deitada na maca, morrendo envenenada.

Dessa vez ele sabia que Bones não estava nem perto de morrer – afinal, como os médicos tinham diagnosticado, era apenas uma virose e ela estaria novinha em folha em dias – mas mesmo depois do diagnóstico ele sentia o coração apertar do mesmo modo que apertou com a antiga amiga e ex-namorada. Não. Mais! Era Bones ali! Completamente vulnerável!

Booth fechou os olhos, ainda segurando a mão dela, e relembrou a cena do banheiro. Ele e Bones já haviam passado por todos os tipos de situações de risco imagináveis juntos. Mas nunca, nunca naqueles cinco anos, ele vira aquele olhar no rosto dela. Era uma mistura de agonia profunda e entrega absoluta. Ele sabia que sua parceira confiava nele. Mas não tinha certeza! E, naquele momento, com aquele único olhar, a mulher Temperance Brennan se desnudou diante dele. Era como se ela dissesse: "eu desisto e me entrego nas suas mãos. Só você pode me salvar agora!" Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o coração apertar mais um pouco. Ela confiava nele. Inteiramente.

Um suave aperto em sua mão o tirou de seus pensamento e ele abriu os olhos depressa. Ela estava virada para ele, as pálpebras pesadas, a pele um pouco mais corada e um leve sorriso. Booth sentiu o aperto em seu coração ser imediatamente substituído por um calorzinho gostoso que irradiou do centro de seu peito para o restante do corpo. Ele sorriu.

- Ei, Bones! Como você está? – Ele perguntou afastando uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela.

- Booth, eu preciso que você traga meu notebook... – Ele franziu a testa, indignado. – Estou curiosa com aquele DVD.

Demorou alguns segundos para ele entender do que ela falava, então ele se lembrou e caiu no riso. Mesmo doente ela mantinha a linha de raciocínio!

- Ok, Bones. – Ele falou enquanto beijava a testa dela. – O que você quiser!

***** Finale *****

**Reviews me fazem mais que feliz!!! :D  
**


End file.
